


we need to fetch back the time, they have stolen from us

by beinmyheart



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.I.V.E Agent Felicity Smoak has met her match with A.R.G.U.S agent Oliver Queen. In fact, he is the most infuriating man she has ever met and she can't stand him. Or maybe thats the farthest thing from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we need to fetch back the time, they have stolen from us

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thanks to the lovely longlivefelicitythequeen for editing this!  
> Please go check out her fics on here or Tumblr. They're golden <3

* * *

For all the missions she’s done over the years, this is the only one Felicity’s ever looked close to her true self. 

Her blonde curls are tighter than usual; not that she’s complaining because, _wow_ , she finally won a battle with her curler. Her tight red one shouldered dress she’s wearing actually accentuates her curves, which compliments the bright red lipstick that she’s been carrying around for months.

So all in all, Agent Felicity Smoak feels like she’s _on top_ for once in a really long time.

And maybe she’ll _win_ if H.I.V.E let’s her keep the dress.  Because, seriously? She’s earned this heavenly thing.

Her father has made her trot around the globe chasing a low life scum art dealer in order to find Derek Wolfe – the head of the biggest international high-end art counterfeit ring.

So yeah, her dad – Damien Darhk, head of H.I.V.E, may have stroked her ego into packing up her life - her really, _really good_ life of short missions and coming home to a…ugh, she does not want to remember who she left behind. It literally hurts her soul to think of them all alone – for a few months to go catch a guy that sells fake paintings to the Louvre for fun, by telling her that he needed his ‘ _best H.I.V.E agent out on the case’._

Felicity knew the only reason she is here instead of Sara Lance is that Sara is taking down the League of Assassins from the inside.

_By herself_.  Damn that BAMF best friend of hers.

Plus, she knows her father. This isn’t just about catching the bad guy and locking him up. There’s more to it, Damien Darhk wants something - probably information on his connections to the criminal underground world. So that’s why H.I.V.E needs to move quickly and quietly before A.R.G.U.S gets word on the lead.

So Felicity, currently disguised as ‘Meghan’, is sitting at the bar of some classy Parisian club trying to pick out the dodgy artsy crowd from the normal artsy crowd.

Is there such a thing?

Oh lord, how she wants to be _home._

Her eyes scan the room until her eyes come to a brutal stop on the doorway. Because she sees _him_. Standing there with his handsome smirking face and in the hot grey suit that she likes.

_Likes?_ Oh, no no no.

Appreciates? _Shit_ , that’s even worst. Oh god, if he ever knew what she’s thinking right now, he’ll make her life a living nightmare.

Of course Waller sends him, she always sends _him_. Don’t they have any other top agents at A.R.G.U.S?

It’s like Amanda Waller and her father _enjoy_ seeing her get incredibly flustered and you know, do horrific embarrassing things around Agent Oliver Queen.

Like gawk and unconsciously reach out to try and touch his bare abs upon their first meeting five years ago.

Felicity hopes that Oliver doesn’t recognise her new disguise because last time they met, eight days ago, she was sporting a cute brunette bob while wearing paint splattered overalls, pretending to be an art student on exchange in Prague.

But no, obviously the universe isn’t on her side because Oliver spots her immediately and his stupid smirk gets wider as he heads towards her.

“I was wondering how long it would take A.R.G.U.S to finally get here,” Felicity teases in a voice more confident than she feels when he steps before her, “What? Thought you’d sneak in another round with a pretty little something before you decide to do your job?”

“Something like that.” Oliver retorts casually, eyes sparkling with mirth, “What about you? Did you beg Daddy to continue on the case so you could come back to the City of _Love_?”

Felicity huffs and rolls her eyes before replying with a childish comeback, “No. Damien Darhk, _founder_ of H.I.V.E, put his best agent out on the field. Thank you very much.”

Before she can stop the terrifying word vomit, she adds, “And yes, I may have wanted to see the Eiffel Tower again. It’s romantic. Sue me! I can’t even believe I told you that years ago, it was the end of a case and I was tire-”

“Fe-lic-ity,” he interrupts, chuckling deeply, “I’m guessing Lance is still busy with the LoA then?”

_Ugh._ Even his laugh is attractive.

“Where’s Harper? Finally realised that you’re a good for nothing partner?” she sassily asks, proud that she got a shot in. _Yay. Go her._

Oliver eyes soften as he reaches out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder, and softly says, “Felicity, Waller put him in undercover as one of The Count’s minions to try to stop the Vertigo outburst. He might be in for a while.”

Even though, she and Oliver have this weird _you-annoy-me-because-you’re-from-the-other-team-but-secretly-I-think-you’re-sexy_ rivalry going on, Felicity and Roy Harper had formed a close friendship over the years from constantly bumping into each other on missions. 

“Oh,” she says quietly, ducking her head as her eyes start to water. Concerned blue eyes meet hers as Oliver’s thumb starts to rub soothing circles on her shoulder. “I just had some exciting news to tell him.”

“I’m sure I can find a way to pass it along.” Oliver says with a reassuring smile.

And that’s when Felicity feels everything around them slow down, and it’s like a damn romantic comedy movie where the couple just stare at each other, conveying everything they feel with a look. She feels herself being pulled to him like a magnet, her face just inches away from his.

She can’t do this, she shouldn’t do this but Lord knows she wants to.

Luckily, for some reason, Oliver pulls back a little and his ridiculous playboy act is back in full swing as he whispers teasingly, “Oh, please don’t tell me that you left another poor guy broken hearted again.”

He nods to the extremely big and shiny ring that sits on a very particular finger, on a very particular hand.

“Frack!” she breathes, as she looks down to see the very expensive and gorgeous ring. She must have forgotten to take it off before getting dressed tonight. She mimics his words from before as Felicity mumbles to herself, “Something like that.”

A beat passes as she pulls away, making sure there’s at least a foot between them.

“Uh, um. It was for a side mission,” Felicity explains. Hoping to hell that Oliver believes it as she slides it off.

Because that’s just what she needs right now. A scandal. The spy world will totally love that the little angel Felicity Smoak, heir to H.I.V.E, is allegedly getting involved with the infamous Agent Oliver Queen.

Oliver is looking at her with an unreadable expression but he quickly changes to business mode.

“So Smoak, are you going to tell me what H.I.V.E knows about Derek Wolfe that A.R.G.U.S doesn’t?”

Like she’s going to hand that golden nugget over just because they nearly – well _barely_ nearly kissed.

She laughs as she leans into him closely, placing one hand on his shoulder while the other barely hovers over his hip, feeling his muscles jump at her touch.

“Rumor has it that Wolfe is here tonight, in the flesh.” Felicity hotly whispers into his ear.

Yeah, okay. Maybe she did hand over the golden nugget after all. Who can blame her? She is pretty sure his handsome face alone could will her into giving him H.I.V.E top secrets. At least she didn’t let him know that Wolfe was there to make a trade with a dealer.

A dealer that happens to be her. You know, undercover and all that.

And with that, she walks away with a secret smile as she watches Oliver stand there, mouth gaping and stumbling to find his phone in his pocket to most likely call the lead in, but instead of finding his phone, he pulls out her ring.

Felicity winks as she dangles his phone in the air before disappearing into the crowd.

 

⇡⇣

 

Derek Wolfe is the stereotypical definition of sleazy: scrawny, slicked back hair and wearing a suit that is one size too big. Oh, did she mention the smug look on his face as if he thinks she might jump him at any given moment? 

_As if, dude._

It takes all of Felicity’s effort to not shudder whenever she looks at him. Knowing that her dad is in the shadows, just in case he does get a little handsy, puts her at ease.

They start the deal as she pulls out the fake Mona Lisa. She rolls her eyes at the sight, it’s one inch bigger than the original and the brush stokes are _oh so_ wrong. Any proper art gallery would know in an instant it’s a fake but she plays along.

Right in the middle of the cash exchange, they hear a thump coming from the other end of the warehouse that is stacked with boxes, and definitely not in the same area of her dad.

Deep down, she knows it’s _him_ because he’s the best tracker in the business and he’s got this annoying tendency for not leaving her the damn alone like he should. But Felicity still prays, oh how she prays hard, that Oliver Queen does not come stumbling out from behind those boxes.

Oh look at that, Oliver Queen does come out stumbling. With his gun a-blazing.

_Great._

Felicity doesn’t really know what happens next. She does know that one of Wolfe’s men pushes her over so that she whacks her head on the concrete floor before everything turns to black.

When she comes to, her head thumps and her eyelids are heavy. Like they’re stapled shut or something. She considers falling back into unconsciousness, but napping on the job isn’t appreciated like it should be. Imagine how much morale would rise if they let people nap for a bit? Maybe she’ll start a petition.

She shouldn’t be thinking about this as Felicity feels a presence hover above her. It’s speaking, and she knows that deep, husky voice all too well.

Ugh. Oliver Queen. Why is he here again? Oh, that’s right. He busted her deal with Wolfe.  She frowns at that.

Seriously, why couldn’t he just find his own lead? She’s going to kill him when she wakes up from this nap… a couple more minutes won’t hurt.

Then Felicity hears her dad, and she smiles.

Ha, her father will do her dirty work and punch Oliver right in his ridiculously beautiful face.

But no, Damien Darhk is sounding very much amused.

“Queen, if you’re about to declare your undying love for my daughter, would you please hold off until I’m as far away as possible? Because, son, this isn’t going to end well for you.” She hears her dad say.

Oh _dear god_ , Oliver Jonas Queen, please _do not_ open your mouth right now.

“Felicity, honey. Please wake up. Please, for me?” Oliver says softly, voice laced with fear.

_And there it is_. 

Oliver freaking Queen has called her _‘honey’_ and _begged_ her to wake up in front of the paramedics, the French police, H.I.V.E and A.R.G.U.S agents and God knows who else.

Technically he just called her an endearment, and friends call each other those, right? Screw it, the spy world has basically called that they’re together ever since they’ve met. She desperately wants to crawl into his arms and never leave but she’s still pretty mad about the whole Wolfe thing.

So she thinks now is a good time to shoot up into a sitting position and start yelling.

“What were you thinking Oliver? I nearly had him! Did Waller put you up to this? Honestly, that woman is the devil.”

Oliver gently cups her cheek, stroking his thumb along the side of her face as he tells her, “Yes, Waller did send me to find out what you knew. But I followed you because I got a feeling that you were up to something and I was worried about you going in without backup.”

Before she could reply, a paramedic is dragging her up and into an ambulance, muttering in French while she looks over her shoulder to see Oliver is still kneeling with a longing look on his face.

 

⇡⇣

 

It’s a little past three when Felicity finds herself in jeans and one of Oliver’s hoodies, standing on the first level of the Eiffel Tower and looking over the city’s lights. She feels the air behind her change.

She smiles as a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, and she leans back into his broad chest, resting her hands on his forearms in front of her.

“Hey baby,” Oliver says while pressing a small kiss on the side of her neck, “how did you get up here after hours?”

She giggles as she boasts, “Hacked the automatic gate and the elevators. You?”

“Jumped the fence and climbed the stairs.” Oliver places another kiss on her temple.

Felicity turns in his arms and loops her arms around his neck to pull him down for a quick kiss. When they separate, Oliver cups the back of her head and threads his fingers through her hair where a large bump is forming and massages it.

“Are you okay?” he asks, using the soft tender voice that Felicity claims as hers.

She nods into his neck and murmurs “Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I yelled. I know you get worried and I appreciate it but I knew what I was doing. Plus, I was having a bad day. I was missing you. I just found out about Roy. And Dad’s having trouble getting your transfer files from Waller. It’s going to be ten times worse now seeing it’s out that we’re together.”

Small puffs of air hit her head when Oliver speaks, “I’m sorry too, it’s in my nature to worry about you, but I know you’re very capable taking care of yourself. I missed you too, I always miss you. Let me deal with Waller, okay?”

They hug in silence for a few moments before Felicity pulls back to look up at him, her eyebrow raised.

“Wait, how did you find me?” she questions. 

“Felicity, this is our spot remember? I did propose to you here.” Oliver laughs with his own eyebrow raised, before pulling out the ring she left him with and gently grabbing her hand to slide the ring home, “Which reminds me, how many times do I have to give this ring back to you? I swear you wear it on missions deliberately. This is the fifth time since I’ve proposed last month".

This time it’s Felicity who laughs wholeheartedly as she lifts up on her toes to lean in and kiss Oliver soundly, “One more time won’t hurt.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos make my world go round, lovely people!
> 
> Come and say hi to me on Tumblr: emmajadex1989


End file.
